1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf club protectors of the type comprising a plurality of thin wall, tubular elements positioned within a golf bag and forming an upstanding array, each protector tube carrying individually a golf club by way of inserting the golf club shaft within the protector, and more particularly, to caps mounted to the upper ends of the protector tubes for protecting the upper ends of the protector bodies and permitting the free connection of a plurality of the protector bodies together, but permitting the protector bodies to be freely released from each other.